Pater Noster
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Bella is crushed when Edward leaves her a second time, finding that he really didn't love her. The Volturi check on her human status, and since she is left to her own devices, they take her to Volterra. Part of Pater Noster.
1. Chapter 1

Bella is crushed when Edward leaves her a second time, finding that he really didn't love her. That she was plain, stupid, and more trouble than she was worth, with the werewolf friends. The Volturi check on her human status, and since she is left to her own devices, they take her to Volterra.

**Pater noster qui es in coelis, (Our Father)**

When she was first there, she only intended to live the remainder of her human life alone, in solidarity, that they would not prolong her torturous life, that she would not have to pretend any longer that she still lived. She was happy, in a sense, in her room, never having to speak with anyone, never having to remember, that is, until he came. That's when it all changed, for the worse or for the better, they didn't know.

**sanctificetur nomen tuum; (Who art in Heaven)**

He was intrigued the first time he saw her. Entranced almost, though he would never admit it. Marcus knew the truth, knew why he had a sudden urge to see the lonely human in her eternal grief. Marcus knew he loved her, and Caius saw it as a weakness, though Caius hoped with all his heart that the pure spirit would never be with one as evil as he saw himself as. That he would not condemn her to a life taken by him. No, he would watch over her, and hope that she was given all she deserved, and if fate needed a nudge, he would give it a push for her.

**adveniat regnum tuum, (Hallow be thy Name)**

But nonetheless, he visited her, unwillingly, his heart giving him no rest until he saw her face. Inside, he lit up, coming closer to the dying sun without notice. Her mere presence giving him joy, but he saw her emotions. She was dead, in a sense, having given her heart to the foolish boy, whom he wished for the boy's death for a thousand times. Her eyes were empty, or perhaps filled with unspeakable pain.

He was enraged, and only that broke through his perfect, polite mask, the anger bubbling to the surface. With the force if his rage, even the immortal had a slight flush, almost unnoticeable to those not like him. His hands were clenched in fists as he left her room.

**fiat voluntas tua, (Thy Kingdom Come)**

He fell into a terrible fury when he learned that nothing could be done to exterminate the boy who dared hurt his angel. Aro was worried for the sanity of his beloved brother, he did not know of the changes love had inflicted upon him. Caius refused to reveal the depths of his mind to Aro again, he refused to show his vulnerability to the human he loved so, as did Marcus.

Aro watched as he paced restlessly, tugging at his hair like an unhappy child. He raged almost endlessly, and the castle took it to mean that he was not pleased by the human girl. He had visited her, and yet he had not spoken a word of his opinion, his actions speaking louder than words, or so they thought.

Marcus watched, worried, Caius was falling out of balance, things would not fall into place, that much he was sure. Whether this was good or not, he did not know.

**sicut in coelo et in terra. (Thy will be done on Earth as it is heaven)**

She slowly befriended all the inhabitants of the castle, as Caius sent time with her much like Jacob had but she felt it become more. He never showed any interest in her romantically, though she he give any sign she would have happily jumped.

He watched her those months, watching at she made them a family, though she made no advances to him, she seemed to like his company. Marcus and Aro became two of her closest companions, after Caius, and she told them of her feelings for him. Marcus knew of his reciprocal feelings, Aro knew nothing hoping her heart would not break if he rejected her, so they both told her to stay her hand.

She helped the other two brothers plan a way to capture the rogue Cullen, though she made all three swear to not kill the boy, for she still had a lingering fondness. She was to lure him to the castle, showing him she loved him over all others, including Caius. They would hold a trial, and he would be executed for attempting to rape her.

She had a bright future ahead of her, waiting to be ruined.

**Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, (Give us this day, our daily bread)**

"I hate you, Caius Volturi. You evil bastard. You never cease to disgust me, and I would be the happiest person in the world if you would never speak. Look. Or even think of me again," she hissed, wishing that she could tell him her true feelings. "Edward is all I need now," she crooned, looking deeply into the golden eyes she hated so, revealing the love she had for him, and showing it to the heartbreaker.

She leaned forward unto the traitor's arm pretending to relish his touch, pretending it was her beloved's arm, that it was he who was holding her so possessively. The true beloved was hiding his hurt well. The hurt that threatened to kill him, that almost made him tremble with effort to remain standing.

He bared his teeth to the two, "I did not mean to interrupt," he snarled, hoping she did not hear the veiled despair in his voice, that she did not see that she broke him. "But do not expect a Volturi leader to accept being spoken to that way, Miss Isabell, your fate here is not sealed," he growled, knowing he could never hurt her, that he would rather be under Jane's spell for eternity than for her to be in pain for one moment.

He suppressed the shudder that ran through him, seeing his love attached to the one that offended her so. He looked at her, reproach in his eyes that killed her, before stiffly turning on his heel, away from the lovers' embrace that should have been between him and his beloved. That was what killed her.

**et dimitte nobis debita nostra, (and forgive us our trespasses)**

She smiled a little, happy to be on the road to hurting the one who hurt her so. Who left her twice, who wanting nothing more than to do degrading things to her. But she mourned for the words she had spoken to the one she loved so.

Edward was being held by Felix and Demitri, who were both happy to hold him down for the lovable human. They grinned wickedly at the girl they thought as their sister. Edward did not fight, he was resigned, but still had some hope, for Alice had not come to help him as he arrogantly though she would.

He could not bear the thought she hated him so, and was confused. One moment she was all over him, and the next she was trying to get him imprisoned. He would not kill him, he would let the whore do what she willed with the swine. He was hurt, and his pride kept him from seeing clearly, it kept him from thinking that she might have lied to him for reasons he did not know. Marcus did not vote and because Aro did not want to offend the Olympic coven, though he wished for vengeance for the human and knew of the plan, he conceded and Edward walked free.

She suffered, she had hurt her beloved to go through with the plan and it had not gone to fruitation. That tore her up, and wounded him.

**sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. (as we forgive those who trespass against us)**

His non-beating heart fluttered, as he opened the door, seeing the only person who caused him harm without retribution. Bella cast her eyes down, unable to see the crimson eyes she loved so desperately. He glared at her, trying to force her beautiful brown ones into meeting his. He hoped she wasn't here to rub salt on his wounds, she wished he would only listen.

She waited for him to acknowledge her and invite her into his study, like he had before. He finally broke the silence. "Isabella," he said, his voice almost harsh, and she cringed ever so slightly, "what brings you to my only haven? I believe you made it clear you didn't want to see me in front of Cullen."

She looked up to him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Caius," she began, her voice pleading with his. It tore at his heart, seeing he caused her pain, though it was she who hurt him first.

He interrupted her, "It is _Master Caius_," he growled watching as the hurt flashed in her innocent eyes, he inwardly smiled as she felt the pain she had given him.

She cast her eyes down again, he did not see the tears fall down in twin columns down her face. "Master Caius," she murmured, her voice thick with the tears he did not see, "I am here to tell you that I did not mean to offend you-"

She stopped as his hand flashed out, hitting her face with all of his hand, her head snapping to the side. This time, he felt the wet tears on her face, felt the gushing blood, saw the salt water and the blood mix, and he relished in her pain. "You are a weak human, Isabella, you did not harm me. You words have already told me too much," he snarled, shoving her in the torso and slamming the door as he dismissed her.

**et ne nos inducas in tentationem (And lead us not into temptation)**

Marcus felt the change immediately, heard the whimper and the slight dragging noise, gone after a moment, and the terrified beating of Isabella's heart. He heard her come towards him in the hallway, but heard a slight thump and the foot steps stopped. He curiously stepped around the corner, and saw a disturbing sight.

Isabella laid on the floor, slightly on one side, blood covering her face, a bruise blossoming on her chest and stomach. She was breathing shallowly, blood running down her face mixed with tears, unconscious. He gently picked her up, knowing instinctively who did this to her, whisking her away to Aro.

The blood offense enraged Aro, and he flew into an almost rage, until he remembered Isabella's state. He stood above her still body, seething at his brother's inability to be gentle when angered, before dropping to his side, calling to Marcus for supplies.

He worked methodically, stopping the internal bleeding with a cream of sorts, putting salve on her face, though he knew fully well the scars would never disappear. Marcus sat holding her tiny hand, occasionally sweeping her hair out of Aro's way. When Aro was finished, the storm began.

**.o.().0.O.0.().o.**

"How dare you," Aro bellowed, glaring at his brother. They did not hear the heartbeat of Isabella beneath them, in Caius' garden.

"What?" Caius snarled, already in a rage from Isabella's rejection.

"Hurt Isabella," Marcus said tranquilly, the arbiter in this argument, as he had been for all of time.

He snarled, "I barely hurt the harlot," watching as Marcus was finally ruffled, as he had not been for eons. They did not hear her steps, nor any of the low noises she made.

"Harlot?" Aro screeched, "She has done no such thing. She has been true to you-"

"What?" Caius cried, no longer angry, the prospect of her love more than he could have ever hoped for.

Aro realized he had betrayed Isabella, and said in a low voice, "She was lying in front of Cullen, it was part of a plan to bring him to us. She loved you, and you rejected her so." His heart swelled, before he remembered how he had hurt her so. Surly she would never see him for less than a monster now.

He felt defeated, and his eyes widened, and he said, breathlessly, "I loved her too." Wishing he could take it all back.

That moment outside, below the balcony, the three heard a weak voice say, "I love you Caius Volturi… even in death."

**sed libera nos a malo. (but deliver us from evil)**

Isabella gently took his knife, that she had taken from her room from when he once cut her peaches, dragging it across both of her wrists, blood blooming on her ivory skin, the releasing making her euphoric, her white dress beginning to stain a cherry red. She smiled softly, looking at the beautiful flowers around her, the crumbling walls that hid her from the outside world, feeling the soft springy grass below her bare feet. She did not hear the shouting above her, the only words that could have ever made her pause, she only had ears for the music only she could hear.

She took one step forward, twirling as she did so, dancing, below his very eyes, should he have looked down in from the fray above, should he have been able to swallow his pride. She leapt about, gracefully prancing almost. She did so for about ten minutes before she first stumbled, really her leg refused to hold her up for a moment, and she was off balance, an almost unnoticeable thud even to immortals above her.

She regained her bearings, and began her deadly dance again, Salome in the flesh. She spun around, elegantly swirling around his garden, a deadly whirlwind. For the last time, knowing fully well that he would never forget her, no matter how little she mattered to him. She would never find out how wrong she was, how they were fighting over her, only a distance above her head.

As the blood left her body, she was only propelled by her will. She pushed herself, giving this dance to him. Again, she began to move, but she fell again, her fragile body hitting the grass, making no sound, even to their prided hearing. She lifted herself again, her heart beats numbered, drenched in her own ruby blood that was so valuable to them, unknown to her the love they possessed.

She moved, and finally, when she could go no more, she fell to the ground, never to rise again. She whispered her last words, unintelligible to most, clear to him. Her blood was everywhere. It painted the roses an even more vibrant crimson, the grass soaked in the wetness, her dress covered in the life fluid, the walls splattered from her more vigorous movements.

In his study, he heard her over the bellowing, and he looked outside his balcony, where he had swore to never look again, and ran as fast as he could, praying silently to the god he never believed existed, his brothers far behind him with out the desperation that propelled him, not knowing the fate of the human. He was the first there, the only to hear her last heartbeat. His eyes seemed filled with tears, the pain overflowing. He grasped her cooling body, seeing a lingering life, a mere flicker in her eyes.

He held her tenderly in his arms, gently sweeping her long tresses out of her face, the blood on her dress staining the white shirt he always wore, the liquid doing more harm than good outside her body. He bit her neck pleading that though she had no blood, she would live with him for eternity. That he could finally tell her. That the fragile star would be bright again.

Her eyes were dead, and he dropped the shell that was once his secret beloved, her body falling with a loud thud that all the bystanders heard, as they looked upon their master, grief in their crimson eyes, having heard the argument. His sun now a black hole, stealing all the happiness he ever had and taking it with her.

He broke, the light in his eyes gone with hers, and Caius Volturi said his last words to her, "But, I loved you too."

**Amen (Epilogue) **

Aro certainly knew of the flower that had been a bud, for the few brief moments in the office that died with the harsh frost of reality. With Bella, Caius too perished, much like she had been when she first arrived in Volterra. He did not have the same fire inside, his eyes dull and empty, always black no matter how often they made him hunt. He no longer cared for life, while the two other brothers lived for their wives Sculpicia and Didyme. He was only present when they spoke of the Cullens, cursing them with all his might, the only reason he had to live.

The stupid boy eventually went deeper into a relationship with a nomad named Victoria, the one who tried to hurt his beloved Isabell, the one who was allowed to escape because of him. The rest of the family mourned the loss of the mortar of their coven, leaving behind the unrepentant immortal.

Eventually, his evil actions with the harlot Victoria called for the needed attention to kill them. He took his time making up for his past sins, showing him every memory of his time after she killed herself, making the idiotic boy pay for the state her mind was in. He showed him the garden that every year, on the anniversary of her death, was painted in fresh blood, hers. But when it came to killing the child, he found he could not, Isabella's ghostly words echoing in his head, that he could not kill him, for her sake then and now.

**Our Father, who art in heaven,**

**hallowed be thy name;**

**thy kingdom come,**

**thy will be done,**

**on earth as it is in heaven.**

**Give us this day, our daily bread,**

**and forgive us our trespasses**

**as we forgive those who trespass against us.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**but deliver us from evil.**

**Amen (Epilogue)**


	2. Disclaimer

Rawr! I just realized I don't have a disclaimer on this story so…

Himiko: I am very sorry people of Fanfiction, but I do not own The Twilight Saga, the universe, any of the good looking people in it (I might own the Volturi, I have to look into my magical computer), or the plot to Twilight….

How ever!

I do own

- The "Pater Noster" series

- A wand (don't flame me I know how to use it! Mwahaha!)

- My magical computer

- Most of the Volturi, I think…

- The plot to my stories… except "The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love"…. I'm not sure _who_ that belongs to, but it belongs to a person on Fanfiction…. Himiko or the Tigress

- an imaginary puppy that is in love with Edward Cullen, named Rover, that can fly

-and a whole bunch of friends who might not always like my story (or who don't like Twilight) but will still help me answer questions

I'm sorry!

Himiko

P.S. Does anyone know if a vampire's hair can grow in the Twilight Universe? Can you dye it? Cut it?


End file.
